The People of the Lost World
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Milo and Kida have gotten married and had children, a lot of children. One day a crisis arrises and Kida and Milo must work to protect their family. What happens when they aren't strong enough and their kids have to go through life protecting themselves and eachother?
1. Prologue

**_Portgas D. Farra~ This is the start of the entire journey. What I mean by that is that all my fanfictions, if you haven't noticed already, share the same O.C.s. The reason for this is because I plan to tie them all into one main story line, I do hope you like the idea._**

Prologue: The incident

* * *

There was a rather uneasy air amongst everyone today, so much tension! I looked to Dad in fear. His face was filled with concern but when he looked at me it was replaced with kindness.

"Don't worry Sparrow, everything will be fine," He gently pushed strands of my hair away from my eyes, "Trust me."

I smiled in return and squeezed his arm. It was the most I could manage considering I had an enormous lump in my throat. To say I was scared was an understatement; I noticed that in my father as well. We were terrified, possibly for different reasons but none the less scared.

"D-daddy!" My younger sister Chelsey cried.

"Chelsey it's okay." He gently soothed her hair down. "We'll be ok."

"Milo, take the children and flee," My mother instructed from her place at the doorway.

"Kida I am not going to let you do this alone!" Dad snapped.

"Milo, I'm asking you to protect our children, isn't that more important than protecting me?!" She said back.

"I intend to keep all my family safe!" Milo growled grabbing my mother's hand. " As long as I am alive you will never have to fight for your life again!"

"Father!" My brothers sudden cry rang from the palaces front doors. He looked so shaken and scared. Along the length of his arm was a small thin trail of blood that ran from shoulder to fingertip.

"Brother, what happened to your hand?!" Rose shakily whimpered from her place at my mother's hip.

"They're here!" Joseph breathed clutching his wound so Rose could no longer question him. Rose shrunk away, knowing full well for his actions. He stepped towards mother trying his best to keep his face level, free of fear or pain. Mother on the other hand made up for his lack of emotion.

"Joseph!" She ran to her son, almost in tears. "How did your arm get this way?!"

"Mom I'm fine, please we must hurry!" He turned around as if searching, "Where is everyone else?"

"In the safe place," Milo said.

"Let's go quickly!" Joseph commanded grabbing ahold of Chelsey's hand and swinging her over his shoulders. And with that we were off.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think, all things will explain themselves as time goes on, you're just gonna have to read the rest of my fanfictions.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I give you...my heart**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dumber Things in Life

I rested back on my pillow. This long day was finally coming to an end. Yes a very long day. It seemed like yesterday that everything was happy-dory and my days were considered fun and too short to experience. Now I just couldn't think about getting each day over with like nothing happened. It had been eight years since that dreadful day, but I still felt the pain today.

"Mom, Dad," I sighed raising my hand above my head to get a full look at my scar. I got it on the day of the end. Come to think about it, I didn't even remember _how_ I got it but I did know for certain it was then. I remember the sky going dark, and everyone around me was fighting with one another, and the bright light above the city. It called to me.

A sudden knock on the door pulled me out of my concentrated state.

"Hey, Sparrow-ku?" Came my older sisters voice from behind the door.

"Come in!" I smiled goofily. My older sister Jane walked in. Jane and I looked nothing alike. She had light blonde hair that flowed in the wind, I had black hair that went in every which way direction, she had crystal blue eyes that soften any man's heart, I had wild teal eyes that always seemed to pick a fit, her tone of voice was sweet and calm, mine was loud and rambunctious. To say the least, we were on totally different sides of the gene pool.

"Hey, Jane-su, what's up?!" I bounced to a sitting position on my bed. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to see you," She turned her head towards me plastering on a kind smile, which as her sister I knew was fake.

"Yeah~ RIGHT, and you expect me to believe that something isn't on your mind?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I've been discovered it seems." She laughed, "But you are right, I need your opinion on a certain matter."

"Well, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Don't you think that the Priests of the chapel should allow us to go outside?" She asked suddenly serious.

"You mean like in the city? Jane, we always go into the city, we practically live in the city!" I said.

"That's not what I meant Sparrow, I meant up there!" She pouted. "Do you think we should be allowed to explore the surface world, you know, where Dad's from?"

"Jane," I put a hand on her shoulder, "You already know my answer to that, Of Course I would love to explore the surface world, more than anything, but the Priests of the church all say that it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?! The danger lies here!" she chuckled, "Down here we have extinct species such as dinosaurs walk amongst the people, molten lava literally surrounds the city, the city itself rest on a large land mass taken up mostly by water, this place is like a ticking time bomb!"

I shrugged. I could understand where she was coming from believe me, I wanted out of this place to, but what the priests of the church said was law.

"I know I must be a terribly selfish person for wanting to go, I'll just make people worry!" She sobbed, "but I don't want to die down here like I never existed! Ever since Mom and Dad died it's like the world suddenly was this horrible place that we should never go exploring, but I want to know, I want to learn about the strangers out there!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the responsible older sister here, Jane!" I joked. "How am I, the little baby sister, supposed to react to her older sister losing it?"

She smiled at me kindly and kissed my forehead.

"You're right! I have to be strong for all my little siblings, and even my older siblings. And for you! Thank you, Sparrow."

"Eh? Oh it was nothing really!" I giggled, "It's not like I really did anything special!"

"Still, thank you!" She stood and walked to the door, "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Bye!"

I watched her walk out then turned my attention back to hand.

'_Huh?! Oh wait a minute! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Sparrow Thatch! I lost my mother and father, Kida and Milo Thatch eight years ago, when members of a resistance against my parents rule over the land. Oh by the way, they were sort of the king and queen of Atlantis, so I guess that makes me the princess! I'm not normally this gloomy I just had a lot on my mind, it was the upcoming anniversary of their deaths, and Jane was acting weird. I hope she was going to be alright. Anyway, I won't keep you folks from reading on! Have fun!_

* * *

Hours later….

"SHE'S GONE!" Rose busted through the living area.

"What do you mean Rose?" Chelsey asked from her book.

' _Rose and Chelsey are my little sisters. Rose and I looked a little more alike than Jane and I did. Chelsey on the other hand looked completely different than anyone, she had bright red hair and green eyes. Hmm…Oh, right!'_

"Gone? Who's gone?" I asked.

"JANE! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!" She shouted.

"Maybe she's just in town," Chelsey offered.

"She left a note saying she was leaving and not to follow her," She breathed.

"WHAT?!" I gasped snatching the note from her. I began to read it out loud:

"**If you found this then I'm already gone, I left for the surface world through one of the dimensional gates. Please do not follow me, I intend to return once I have explored a little! I love you all and I intend to receive punishment for my actions.**

**~Love, Jane"**

We all stood silent for a moment. The realization that our older sister just left us slowly sinking in.

"Sh-she left?" I asked.

"No way," Chelsey breathed.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked angrily.

"We have to tell the Priests!" Chelsey cried.

"No! If we tell them that she left, who knows what they'll do to her! "I blubbered.

"Then what do we do?" They both asked me.

'_Oh crap! I forgot that technically I'm the older sister here.'_

"Um," I struggled. "Oh, I know! We'll talk to Master June and Lady Nora! They'll know what to do!"

And with that we ran off to find them. Fear suddenly hitting me right there, it let me know that there was a possibility that Jane could die out there. The thought of us not even knowing where that was scared me even more. She didn't even specify which gate she used.

'_Jane, you big dummy, why didn't you tell me you really were going to go through with this plan of yours?! Why'd you have to go it alone?!'_

"Sparrow? Rose? Chelsey? What are you guys running for?" A voice suddenly asked. I turned sharply to see that it was Leah. Leah is Jane's fraternal twin. Our older sister.

"Leah it's awful!" I gasped.

"What happened?!" She asked.

* * *

**_Portgas D. Farra~ hey guys, recognize any of the O.C.s? Lol I love stories that fit together like puzzle pieces!_**


End file.
